Brotherly Love
by country strong '89
Summary: Stella said Jake was her only son,but how 'bout a daughter? Jake's sis' is comin'to stay for awhile, and she's a ....you'll just have to read it and see!
1. Chapter 1

"You're goin' to spend a coupla weeks with yore brother." Mama said. "But Mom!" I whined. "He's so durn strict!" "Gal, ya need a little

strictness, and God knows with yer daddy gone, ya ain't gotten none. Well, yore gonna get some now. " "I won't go!" I said. "Don't you

talk back to mom like that." Jake said comin' in. "I ain't in yore house yet, so I don't have'ta listen to ya." I said tossin' my short brown

hair. Mama sighed. "Jake, I just cain't do nothin' with her! She won't listen to me, she runs off all the time and don't come back 'til late, or

early. She's been skippin' school, and with me workin' more hours, I just can't handle it. " "Don't worry Mom." Jake said. "I'll take care

of her." He said in a tone that left no doubt that he would. Well, I didn't care, first, my dad ran out on me, when i was ten, and Jake up 'n

married Melanie when they was eighteen. The men in my family had done nothin' but desert me. My dad showed his love for me alright, a

card every birthday, and child support. While Jake, well... lets say Jake kinda drew up into himself when Mel left him coupla years back.

Now here we are, me sixteen, and him twenty five, with nothin' but the family name , and some childhood memories to remind us we was

brother and sister. "c'mon Becky lets go." Jake said hoistin' my duffel back up over his shoulder. "I'll come when I'm good an' ready!" I

said. "You'll come right now or you'll have my belt to deal with that smart mouth of yours." He said. I knew he meant it, so I followed him

out to his pickup. "Bye honey." Mom said huggin' me. "If ya forgot anything just come an' get it. I ain't kickin' ya out, I just want you to

have some stable influence for awhile. Ok?" "Whatever." I said gettin' in the truck and slammin' the door."Now listen to your brother

alright?" she called as we drove off. I slid down in the seat so I could barely see over the steerin' wheel. "Put yer seatbelt on." Jake

ordered. I glanced over. "You ain't got yours on." I said. "I don't care, just do it!" "No!" I said, sittin' up straight to prepare for battle.

Jake slammed on the brakes. "Now, I don't know what you gotta away with with mama, but you ain't gonna get away with smartin' off at

me. You'll do as your told, or you'll be eatin' standin' up for a day or two. Got it?" "Yeah whatever." I said, jerkin' the seat belt on. "Don't

ya ' Yeah Whatever' me. "He said angrily, drivin' up the driveway to his house. "You'll say yes sir." I snorted. "Jake, I ain't sayin' yes sir ta

you anymore than I'm gonna stay in yore house." I said defiently. "As soon as you go ta bed, I'm leavin'!" I said. He pulled up into the

driveway , jerked his key out, and came around my side of the truck. He pulled the door open, and me out. Then he headed for the

house, pullin' me along behind him. "I see I'm gonna have to start out by showin' you I mean business. " he said. He dragged me onto the

porch and in the front door into the livin' room. Then he pushed me down on the couch. I sat back angrily, pretty sure I knew what was

about to happen. But I wasn't goin' to cry, I was gonna grit my teeth and take it. Jake unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops in

his jeans. "Stand up." He ordered. I didn't move. I could see him grittin' his teeth in anger. "Rebecca Lynn if ya don't get up now I'll-"

"You'll what?" I inquired sweetly. Jake grabbed my arm and hauled me up, then he pulled me around to the back of the couch. I

remembered this routine from when dad used ta still live with us. "Drop yore jeans!" Jake said. I unbuttoned and unzipped, and I

pushed'em down past my knees. "Now bend over the couch." I leaned over the back of the couch, and braced my hands on the seat.

Jake put his hand on the small of my back, and pulled the belt back. "D'ya realize what a pain ya've been to mama?" THWACK.

"Skippin' school." THWACK. "Sneakin' out at night. "THWACK." Ignorin'her." THWACK. "D'ya know what that woman has gone

through ta raise ya? " THWACK THWACK THWACK. I was squeezin' my eyes shut to hold back the tears, and grittin' my teeth ta

keep from yellin'. "If Daddy was here would ya be actin' like this?" THWACK. "No ya wouldn't, cause ya knew" THWACK. "He'd take

a belt to ya anytime ya needed it." THWACK. "And my guess is." THWACK. " That ya miss that." He finally stopped. I reached down

and pulled up my pants, and turned around . I wouldn't look Jake in the eye 'cause then he'd know how right he was. I did miss havin' a

man around the house, to make me do what I knew was right. Someone that cared enough not to let me do everything I wanted. Dad

had left me, and I thought Jake had left me, but maybe...just maybe he hadn't. Jake lifted my chin up with his finger. I looked straight into

his cool blue eyes. "Now Becky," He said softly. "I love ya gal! And ya know, maybe I hadn't been there for ya like I shoulda been, but I

aim ta be there now. Kay?" I nodded. He pulled me into a hug. "Now lets get ya settled a'right?" He ran outside to get my bag. I made

myself breathe. I was havin' a hard time with these emotions. Could Jake really care about me like he said? One whippin' don't prove

nothin'! Dad had said the same exact things ta me that Jake said, you know all the' I love you and I'm doin' this for yore own good' kinda

stuff, in fact, he said those same exact things ta me while punishin' me the day before he ran out on us. I sighed. "C'mon." Jake said. " I'll

show ya your room." He said. He took me into his room, and up the stairs that sat against the far wall, into the attic, which he'd fixed up

as a room. It had a pretty li'l white bed, and a dresser and vanity ta match. There where yellow curtains over the window, that matched

the bedspread and carpet. "Look here." Jake said pullin' the little yellow rug away. There was a trapdoor underneath it. "This is another

way out, in case of fire or whatever, it leads right into my room, so don't get any bright ideas about sneakin' out or nothin' " "Fine

whatever!" I said , then I caught Jake's eye. "I mean yessir. " Jake sat down on the bed while I was unpackin'. "Now's as good'a time as

any ta tell ya your new schedule."He said. "Alright, you'll be up by six thirty- " "What?" I interuppted. "You're kiddin' right? Six thirty? "

"No I ain't kiddin' yore gonna have chores, then we leave at seven thirty and I'll drop ya off at school on my way ta work. And you'll stay

in school all day, I don't wanna hear 'bout ya skippin' again. Ya hear me?" "Yea- Yessir." I said , not meanin' it. "You'll come home after

school, do your homework, eat supper, maybe watch a little tv, then go ta bed. " "ohhh no ya don't!" I said. " I have friends ya know! We

have plans! Ever heard of 'em? " "Don't sass me girl!" Jake said. "This is only for the first week, consider yourself grounded, 'til I can trust

ya. " "Damn you!" I hissed. "An' no cussin' either!" "What is this? Military school?" I demanded. "You might wish it was if ya don't

straighten up." He headed down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Jakes point of view

I went downstairs listening to Becky slam stuff around her room. I don't know how she could have gotten this bad! I mean, Dad always kept us in line, and mom did her share to, or used to. She looked awfully tired when I picked Becky up. Maybe Dad leavin' hit her harder then I realized, I know she would have never let me get away with what Becky's been doin'. She'd'a taken a switch to me! I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I could see Becky didn't trust me, though I wasn't exactly sure why. I guess I prolly should've been there for her more after dad left, she needed a man in her life. But with Mel leavin' me, I guess I just sorta ignored her. Well, I was gonna have to make up for it now. I ran my fingers through my hair. There would probably be alot more whippin's before she realized I meant business, but that also meant I have ta show her I ain't just doin' it in anger, but outa love. It sure wasn't gonna be easy. I heard her comin' down the stairs. "If I have to be up at the ungodly hour ya said, I guess I'd better go ta bed now." She said. "That's a good idea." I said. "Well G'night." She said, then she started up the stairs. "Becky? " "Yeah?" she stopped and turned to look at me. "Love ya girl." She just looked at me, kinda sad, then she turned and ran upstairs. I went into the kitchen an' got a drink, then I went into my bedroom stripped down into my boxers, pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and climbed in bed. I turned off the lamp and settled down ta go to sleep. The house was quiet except for the occasional owl hootin'. Suddenly I heard somethin'. It was a muffled sobbin' sound, and it was comin' from Becky's room. I climbed out of bed and went quietly up the stairs. "Becky?" I whispered. No answer except a sniffle. "Becky are ya alright?" "Jist g'way Jake." came the reply. " I don't need ya." I walked in and sat on the edge of her bed. "Well, like it or not, I'm here. Now when ya do decided ya need me, I'll be here baby." And with that I went back downstairs to my room. The next mornin' I woke up with my alarm it was six fifteen. "Becky!" I hollered up the stairs. " S'bout time ta get up!" No response. oh well, she still had fifteen minutes anyway. So I went and started cookin' some scrambled eggs and bacon. At six twenty-five I went to the edge of the stairs. "Rebecca Perry, ya got five minutes ta get yore butt down here! Ya hear?" "Yah I'm comin'" I heard. I headed satisfied into the kitchen. Becky came stumblin' in lookin' like she hadn't slept in a year. "Here, eat somethin' "I said dishin' her out some eggs. "I don't eat breakfast." She shuddered. "Well yore gonna today so eat. " I said. "Jake I ain't gonna eat this!" She said pushin' her plate back. "Food makes me sick in the mornin'! " "You'll be sick later if'n ya don't eat, 'sides yore brain don't wake up proper 'til ya eat. So get with it!" "God you're stubborn!" She muttered. "It runs in the family." I smiled. "Now." I said. "After breakfast, you'll do the dishes and straighten up your room, then I'll drop ya off at school. " She put up no arguement, and by seven thirty, she was ready to go. She climbed into the pick-up with her backpack and buckled up. The trip to the school was a silent one. Neither of us said a word 'til we got to the school. "D'ya want me ta pick ya up, or d'ya wanna ride the bus?" I asked her. "I'll ride the bus." She said quickly. "A'right, see ya tonight then." I watched her go into the schoolbuildin' before I left.

2:30 in the afternoon, the same day.

"Jake!" I looked up. I was in the workshop beside the house, but even from there I could see the flashin' blue lights. "Wade, how many times have I told ya not ta drive up here with yore lights on." I said to my friend Wade, the sheriff. "Well, this ain't jist a social call this time Jake." He said nervously. "I wish it was but- " "What is it Wade? Spit it out!" "Well, I caught Becky'n' Mason Crawley down at th'beach, they was skippin' school. " "I'm gonna-" "That ain't all." Wade interuppted me. "They was jist talkin', but they had some beer out there with'em. " I was boilin' mad by this time. "Where's she at?" I asked angrily. Wade nodded to the patrol car. I stalked over there and opened the door'n' the back. Becky was sittin' there arms crossed, starin' straight ahead. "Becky get out." I ordered, barely controllin' my anger. "What for?" she demanded. "So ya can beat me again?" "Rebecca, ya know I didn't beat ya, I've never beat ya, but if'n you don't get outa there within the next ten seconds, I'm gonna do some serious considerin' on it!" I guess she knew I was serious, so she climbed out. "Get in the house an' wait fer me in the livin'room!" I said. "Fine!" She said, i could smell the beer on her breath. She stormed up to the house and slammed the door. "Wade, were they drunk?" "Naw, jist a little tipsy's all. " "Dang girl!" I slammed my hand down on the hood of Wade's car. "Ya know I think that girls hurtin' still from yore pa leavin' ya. "So what? I'm still hurt from him and Mel leavin' me, do I just go off an' get drunk? " I exclaimed. Wade looked down at his fee and scratched the back of his neck t. "Alright!" I exloded,"So I did it once or twice. I'm twenty five, and she's sixteen!" "Yah, I know." Wade said. "I ain't sayin' she shouldn't get her butt beat, just lettin' ya know what I think's wrong s'all. " "Well, thanks Wade." I said. "Do me a favor, and don't tell mama 'bout this, she don't need nothin' else worryin' her. "Not a word." Wade said gettin' in his car. " Catch ya later." Then he left. I stood there for a minute, tryin' to get rid of some of my anger before I went in to deal with Becky. I knew if I went in as angry as I was, I might end up hurtin' her, and that was the last thing I wanted. I counted to ten and breathed in slowly. "Wa'll Bear," I said pattin' my big old hound. "No use puttin' off what has ta be done." I walked into the house. Becky was sittin' on the couch, arms folded 'cross her chest, and her feet up on the table. " Git yore feet down!" I said. She didn't move. "Rebecca. Do. It. Now. " I said. She didn't do nothin'. My anger rushed back. "Rebecca Lynn, I swear if it takes me beatin' you to kingdom come, yore gonna learn to obey!" I said through clenched teeth. I walked back behind the couch. "C'mon." I ordered. "Listen Jake Perry! " she said turning so she could see me. "If you think I'm gonna come like a good little girl, ya got another thing comin' !" I thought about going over there and draggin' her, but I decided against it. "Alright." I said, more calmly then I felt. " You either come over here and take your medicine, or we'll skip this and go out to my shed and use Daddy's old strap. I saw her start at this. When I was 'bout sixteen, me'n' Melanie skipped school and went out an' did some things that my daddy wasn't happy 'bout. He'd jerked my britches down, grabbed that strap, and laid into me like it was his mission in life. That was one of the worst whuppin's I ever got, and even though Becky was only seven, she remembered. She'd always been afraid of that strap ever since then. I had run over and picked it up from Mama's after droppin' Becky off at school, cause I figured it might help me out a little. And I was right. She got up slowly an' walked 'round the couch, dropped her jeans, and bent over. I placed me hand on her back, and laid into her good. This time she broke down. "Jake, please stop." she sobbed. "I ...I won't do it again." I gave her two more whacks, then stopped. I pulled her pants up and picked her up. I walked over the the couch and set down, with her in my lap. She sat there cryin' "It's alright baby girl." I said pullin' her into a hug. "it's alright." I stroked her hair. She finally started to relax in my arms. She snuggled up to my chest still cryin' softly. "I..I'm sorry I disobeyed ya Jake." She gulped. " I just..." "Ya just what?" I asked. "Nothin'" she said pullin' away. "I"m sorry's all." She stood up. "Becky ya know I might understand." I said. "No you wouldn't .' she said bitterly. "No one does." She took off up the stairs and into her room. I sighed. Right back where I'd started. At least she'd opened up a little. Maybe Bobby Ray could help, he'd always been Becky's favorite of my friends. I just might try him. 


End file.
